1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray acquisition apparatus of the type having a spatially adjustable x-ray detector, a spatially adjustable x-ray source, and a control unit with which the x-ray source can be aligned to the x-ray detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray acquisition apparatus of this type is known from DE 196 11 705 B4. In the x-ray acquisition apparatus described there, the x-ray source can be aligned relative to the x-ray detector that can be adjusted three-dimensionally in space. This known x-ray acquisition apparatus does not take into account the position of radio-opaque objects that are located in the room (such as perhaps a patient bed that may be located in the beam path). After every positioning of the x-ray detector, therefore, the user must ascertain whether a radio-opaque object is located in the beam path. This assessment represents an additional time expenditure and is not always reliably possible, so that incorrect (flawed) exposures can be created.